


Kylo Ren x Reader - You Get Kidnapped

by lovermrjokerr



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Kylo Ren - Fandom, Kylo Ren X Reader - Fandom, Star Wars, Star wars TROS - Fandom, ben solo - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Star Wars Fanfiction, dark side, tros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovermrjokerr/pseuds/lovermrjokerr
Summary: The force connected you and Kylo Ren, who was now your husband. One of your old enemies, a wealthy weapon manufacturer and criminal kidnaps you. His stalker-ish obsession over you and anger towards Kylo Ren makes the enemy put you through the same pain he has gone through (in his mind). Kylo comes to rescue you, only to see how hurt you are which fuels him with rage. Prompt: “You will regret ever hurting her, that I promise you”This is my first ever Kylo fic. I first posted this on my tumblr @lovermrjokerr and thought I'd give it a go here too.
Relationships: Ben Solo x Reader, kylo ren x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Kylo Ren x Reader - You Get Kidnapped

**Third POV**

**_Garr Caine_ **

He was a weapon manufacturer, past thief, someone Y/N once knew very well. Before they became enemies, they were friends, which was a very long time ago. It ended when Garr became scarily obsessed with Y/N. He would fantasize of a future with her and tell people they were together, when in reality they weren’t. When he was turned down, he was determined to make her regret her decision.

Y/N Ren, previously Y/N Y/L/N, used to be a thief too. Not that she had a choice. She was born into a family of thieves, forced to work for the rich. Her upbringing made her angry at the world. She learned she was force sensitive as a young adult. That’s what attracted attention to her. Eventually, she met Kylo Ren when she was turning in a man that the first order had been after.

Long story short, they were now married. Kylo Ren never thought he’d find anyone to share his deepest and darkest secrets with. Never did he think he’d fall for a force sensitive who was neither on the dark side nor the light. She was herself, lived by her own rules. Kylo adored that about her. Sure, she lived with him which meant she basically belonged to the dark side. She worked for them, but she didn’t necessarily side with them. She sided with her husband.

Years had passed and truly, Y/N had forgotten about Garr. He was irrelevant to her. She was happy with Kylo and being his wife kept her busy all day long, which she was content with. He had taught her how to use to force. Kylo completed her. She couldn’t be happier.

Unbeknownst to her, the word had spread in the galaxy that Kylo Ren had wed a commoner, someone who came from nothing. It was on the tip of all gossiping tongues. How they had found out, no one really knew the source. It became popular belief nevertheless, and eventually ended up in the ears of Garr Caine.

His old and unhealthy obsession slowly crept back into his veins in the form of pure jealousy and anger. She was _his_ , not Kylo Ren’s! A devilish plan had sneaked into Garr’s head, he would make her his. As a known weapon manufacturer, Garr knew exactly what to do. You see, the first order often purchased weapons from Garr’s company.

For many moons, Garr’s plan developed and went by unnoticed. No one in the entire galaxy seemed to suspect a thing. They had a whole different kind of a war to think about. Garr would meet people from the first order while making deals. He expected to catch a glimpse of Kylo or Y/N, but for a long time that _never_ happened. It wasn’t until Y/N and six stormtroopers were sent to purchase a new special weapon that Garr finally saw her again.

The men that worked for Garr had killed the stormtroopers in cold blood and eventually overpowered Kylo’s wife. That night, she never returned from the mission. It wasn’t until late the next day that Kylo Ren was informed of this.

General Hux had gotten the honor of delivering the message to Kylo. Sure, the ginger man was nervous of Kylo’s reaction, he was _almost_ happy in a way. He hated Kylo Ren. Knowing that the one thing he truly cared about could be in danger was almost too good.

Kylo Ren was beginning to wonder where his wife was, but he knew she was on a relatively harmless mission, so he hadn’t been too worried at first. By the time she was several hours late, he began to worry…a lot. He had demanded his troops to find out what was going on. While waiting for answers, Kylo was working on another mission of his.

A knock on Kylo’s quarters’ door distracted him. As he turned around to see whoever dared interrupt him, he saw general Hux. He was accompanied by stormtroopers. Was he nervous of something?

“Ren, it’s…about your wife,” Hux started carefully, knowing damn well how temperamental Kylo could be.

“ _Yes_?” Kylo encouraged him to go on, his mechanical voice concealing his worry. He sounded rather intimidating.

General Hux straightened his back, as if he was preparing for something _terrible_. “No one from the mission has reported back. Their movements can’t be tracked for the past…uh, seven hours. We tried to contact them and the weapon seller, but to no avail.”

_Seven hours?!_

The bad news stunned Kylo. He felt anger bubbling in his veins already, mixing with the worry he felt. He could sense that Y/N was alive, their force connection was wrong, but _something_ was blocking it. It had never been so weak, **strange** almost. Immediately, Kylo knew that it must’ve been far worse than he imagined. She was in danger and he was angry at himself that this had happened in the first place.

Just the idea of Y/N being somewhere alone, injured and scared make Kylo sick to his stomach. 

A daring stormtrooper decided to add fuel to the fire, “Their ship was found galaxies away from their target planet, sir.”

Kylo reached out his hand and used the force to pull the man right into his grasp, adding pressure on his windpipe in order to make the man wheeze.

“ _Find her!”_ Kylo growled loudly, his rage beginning to boil over. He let go of the stormtrooper and pushed him out of the quarters. Enough time had been wasted already. The stormtroopers and general Hux were already on their way, afraid to taste Kylo’s lightsaber if they stayed around long enough to see his emotions unravel. If he found out someone or something had as much as _touched_ her hair, he would make sure to drag them to their personal torment and make them regret ever stepping foot in the universe.

Kylo grabbed his lightsaber and swung it at whatever inanimate material was around him. He yelled out in anger, unleashing it on the wall, watching how the red sunk into the metal like a knife into butter. Sparks of electricity and the sound of gnashing metal echoed in the corridor, mixed with Kylo Ren’s angry curses.

No one harmed what was dear to him and lived to tell the tale.

_No one._

A throbbing headache forced Y/N to awake to a harsh reality. She was not on the starkiller base, not with Kylo and she was most definitely not safe. She could tell when she noticed she couldn’t move her body that was restrained to a metal chair. Special handcuffs were around her wrists, keeping her from using the force to free herself. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get rid of them and panic began to crawl underneath her skin.

Y/N realized she was trapped.

The last thing she could remember was meeting the weapon seller. A familiar face had met them. Y/N didn’t recognize the person at first. She remembered how unfamiliar soldiers had appeared and killed off the stormtroopers, but not her.

It didn’t take her long to realize she was the target. Or perhaps someone she cared about, such as Kylo. Nevertheless, she knew she was in grave danger and she needed to come up with an escape plan. It would’ve been much easier if it wasn’t for her condition. Her heart was stammering in her chest like a wild animal trying to escape a cage, her breaths got heavy and it made her aching head spin.

 _Calm down!_ She told herself and forced herself to slow down her breathing. If she wanted to escape, she had to get a grip on herself.

Instead of focusing on how ill she felt, she took in her surroundings. She was in a small, dark room. She could tell it was small by the way her breathing didn’t echo at all. There were no windows. **Nothing** gave away whether she was on a planet or on a spaceship. It smelled like dust, something metallic and _chemicals_. _Not a good sign_. Everything about the place made her fear the worst, that someone professional was behind this. Someone who could cover their tracks.

The heavy door opened, and someone turned on bright, white lights, nearly blinding Y/N. She squeezed her eyes shut as she got used to the light. “Oh, someone’s awake! _Finally_.” That voice, it was so familiar.

She opened her eyes to see her tormentor. It was the weapon seller. That’s when she remembered that face,

_Garr Caine._

“Remember me, Y/N?” Garr wanted to know. He was mocking her, thriving off the fact that he had her under his control at last. 

He was a sick bastard.

“Unfortunately,” she spat out angrily. Garr Caine had been nothing but trouble in her life. He haunted her teenage years with his possessiveness over her.

Garr pressed a button that made electricity pulse through Y/N´s body, stiffening every muscle which spread pain over her entire being. When the source of the electricity was cut, she let out a cry in pain. 

She did _not_ expect that.

“I’m in control, Y/N. Don’t make me angry. We could be happy together. You can forget about Kylo, he’s in the past anyway,” Garr threatened Y/N. She didn’t care about that, she cared about Kylo. What did Garr mean by that?

Her confusion became evident on her face, so Garr continued, “Your husband came looking for you, alone! How reckless. We got rid of him. Now it’s truly just you and me.”

“Liar!” She growled with hatred. Y/N refused to believe that nasty scumbag for even a second. She couldn’t even imagine a situation in which Garr could kill Kylo. He was lying, _he had to be!_ Despite her disbelief, her hopelessness and worry got the best of her. She began to tug on her restraints vigorously, hoping to be released until Garr sent another pulse of painful electricity through her body, this time making tears roll down the sides of her face. The pain was excruciating, filling her every nerve with a hot sting.

Garr pulled a chair out of the corner and sat down next to Y/N. His filthy hand tangled into her hair and he yanked her head towards him so he could whisper to her, his breath landing on her soft skin, “Behave or I’ll just have to teach you better manners. I thought you’d be happy to see me! _It’s been so long_.”

Y/N hated him. Yes, she was scared of more pain, she was terrified that he was speaking the truth. In the end, she was disgusted by him and she would never give into his sick fantasies. “It’s not been long enough, you sick- _aah_!” She yelped in pain – _he slapped her._

These restraints were too difficult to break out of. It was haunting for her to realize that if Kylo wasn’t coming for her, her chances of survival were incredibly slim. Knowing that Garr had her in his palms made her skin crawl in disgust. He was the worst person that could have ever taken her.

Shivers ran down her spine when he kissed her cheek, his dirty lips tasting her salty tears. The gesture made her freeze in fear. Suddenly Garr chuckled darkly and grabbed Y/N’s hand. “A wedding ring. How did I forget?”

Not the ring! Y/N’s heart swelled sadly as she feared he’d destroy the ring that connected her to Kylo. It was special. “No, please!”

Garr didn’t care about her plead. He tried to remove it, but Y/N curled her finger and used all her strength to keep it that way. Garr didn’t like that, not one bit, “You either let me remove it or else I will cut off your entire finger. You choose!”

He seemed dead serious. Even though, it felt like a disgrace, she did as told. He removed the ring, which left her feeling naked, oddly enough. He stripped her off from whatever reminded of Kylo. _Oh Kylo_ , she really hoped he was alright.

“You’re mine.”

That sounded very much like a threat to her.

Kylo Ren and his knights had tracked down Y/N’s ship. It had ended up on Jakku out of all the possible places in the entire universe. A desert planet full of scavengers and outlaws. He knew that someone knew how that ship ended on the dull planet. Kylo Ren watched as his troops and knights searched the village they arrived at. He watched destruction unfold. He hated the place; it was never good for anything really. Villagers, greedy and afraid, screamed and cried in horror as the first order searched the place throughout. Nothing and no one could hide.

Finally, a knight of Ren brought a man, a strange creature indeed, to Kylo. “Sir, this man claims ownership of the spaceship.”

Kylo felt disgust against the creature. Greedy enough to claim it was his despite the fact there was a blaster pointed at him. There was no time for games. Kylo went straight for his mind, putting his gloved hand on the man’s forehead and digging into his thoughts. The force made the man cry out in pain. No one really liked to have their mind torn open.

He could see him purchasing scrap metal from starving villagers for barely a bite of food. He was thinking about his anger towards the first order, he had seen someone get shot and _finally_ …

his memory of getting the spaceship.

This creature had bought it from a woman who was not from Jakku. Kylo focused on the man’s memory and learned the woman came from Cantonica. _Of course_ , Kylo thought, it was exactly where Y/N and the stormtroopers were destined to go to. The woman had sold the ship for a bargain, threatening to kill the man if he revealed who sold it to him. By now, Kylo knew what he needed to know.

He let go of the man and nodded to the knight, giving him permission to fire his blaster. The man had no time to react before life slipped away from him. He was gone.

“We’re going to Cantonica.”

How long had she been there? Three days? Four? Maybe five? In the darkness, it was hard to tell. Y/N’s entire body was aching, not only from limited mobility, but the torture Garr had put her through after she refused to give into his sick dreams. She’d rather die than say she loved him just to please his screwed-up mind.

Garr clearly wanted her alive. He gave her water and he fed her something that didn’t taste too bad. Y/N had no choice but to accept the food. She was happy it wasn’t as nasty as him.

“Can I please walk around a little bit?” Y/N requested, hoping her sad voice would fool him.

Garr took a deep breath, as if he was disappointed. “You know I can’t say yes to that when I don’t trust you! You can use the bathroom later when assistance arrives. I’m sure there are other ways I could make you feel better though.”

The thought made Y/N’s insides squirm. She was lucky to be relevantly untouched by him, but he kept telling her about all the things he wanted to do to her, and it sickened her. Garr was probably a little nudge away from making it come true. She thought she couldn’t cry more. Y/N wasn’t a crier, but after everything that Garr had done, tears were only a small reaction. “I feel sick.”

“You shouldn’t have misbehaved!”

Y/N was convinced she was losing her mind in that room.

Garr ran his finger up and down her cheek, not avoiding the cut, just to remind her of what he had done. “When we have children, I really hope our first child is a boy.”

 _Sick, gross, fool,_ she thought. Keeping her mouth shut was incredibly hard, but she was weak. She wasn’t sure if she could handle any more of his sick ways on inflicting pain. Garr Caine was a torturer as much as he was a weapon manufacturer. His mind was creatively good at coming up with ways to bring as much destruction as needed.

“Would you like that? For me to knock you up? Mmh, you’d look so delightful with my child,” Garr seemed to really like the idea of having children.

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_

“Y/N, we should’ve been together long ago. I should’ve never let you go! Look at yourself, you ended up with Kylo Ren. You could do so much better. Once we have children of our own, I really hope they have a better sense of judgment than you do, dear.”

“Shut up! Shut up, we will **never** have children! I would much rather die, Garr!” Y/N reached her breaking point. She didn’t want to listen to another word that left his mouth.

He really hated when she acted out. “You’ll change your mind eventually. It’s not like you have a choice either.” Garr walked to a table that was behind Y/N’s chair. She couldn’t see what he was doing, but she heard metallic sounds. He must’ve been handling some sort of blades. The sound sent shivers down her spine. What was he up to now? Y/N felt rotten to her core as she sat there. She hated to be so weak and helpless, just waiting for him to make her scream in pain.

_Would it ever end?_

Cantonica was another desert planet, but on the outside, it was much fancier than Jakku. The rich lived here, turning everyday life into races and parties. Kylo despised it. These people were drunk, reckless and they had no ambition in their daily lives. They had money and that seemed to be all the cared for.

Kylo knew that somewhere on that planet he’d find his wife. Something was still blocking her from the force, but Kylo sensed her presence, nevertheless.

After having roamed through the city, they gained valuable information. Apparently, a well-known weapon manufacturer had been missing for as long as Y/N, the one she was sent to meet. He had told the first order his name was Radu Drii, but Kylo found out his real name through a friend of his. The man they were looking for was Garr Caine. After searching the place well, Kylo located the woman who sold the spaceship to the scumbag on Jakku.

Of course, she didn’t make it easy, but Kylo was _driven_ by rage. He would find Y/N, no matter what. After a trip to the woman’s memories, he finally knew where to find Y/N and the filth who called himself Garr Caine.

He was going to be so sorry once Kylo got his hands on him.

Garr had a huge warehouse right outside the city. There were never inspections, visitors, nothing. Kylo led his knights and the stormtroopers there and they stormed the place. Shots were fired, bodies piled on the ground and chaos erupted around them. Kylo held his lightsaber close, more than ready to kill anyone that worked for that disgraceful man. The warehouse was huge. It nearly looked like the inside of a spaceship, a large one. Metallic, cold and dark. _Something_ seemed to push Kylo in the right direction and he eliminated anyone in his way coldly without hesitation. Kylo was deep inside his head, focused on finding Y/N and his target. His wife was more important to him. So anyone who dared to try and make him stop got wiped off Kylo’s way by his lightsaber. He killed them off like the bugs they were, small and worthless.

He just knew Y/N was nearby. He could _feel_ it deep in his bones.

The man was close too, but Kylo couldn’t quite find him yet. Garr knew this place like his back pocket. He was hiding, but Kylo knew he wouldn’t hide forever. The place was full of trained soldiers who would find anything if ordered to do so. Kylo opened all doors that he came across, only to investigate rooms that reminded Kylo of medical facilities. It was confusing to see that in a weapon warehouse. It must’ve been used for something criminal.

Finally, Kylo opened the right door. His heart sunk in his stomach as he saw Y/N. It felt like being punched in the gut and face simultaneously – worse, really. She was strapped down like an animal, handcuffed and her delicate body was covered in bruises, cuts and **_blood_**. Seeing her like that awoke something in Kylo he didn’t know he could feel. He felt incredibly angry at himself for letting her out of sight. He felt guilt and he could almost feel her pain. Kylo also felt protective over her, he wanted to take her into his arms and heal her, to make her all better again. But above all, Kylo wanted to find Garr Caine and make the man relive the same pain he put Y/N through, only a hundred times worse. Kylo wanted to watch life slip out of his body because of his hands. Nothing could do justice for the anger and hatred that burned through Kylo Ren when he thought about the man who had harmed Y/N.

Y/N opened her eyes weakly to see Kylo standing there with his helmet on. At first, she couldn’t believe her eyes. She was scared that Garr was playing tricks on her, dressing up as her beloved husband to give her false hope. Hot tears rained down her face. Despite fearing the worst, she was hopeful that it truly was Kylo _, it felt like Kylo._

When he took off his helmet, her fears were washed away. “K-Kylo…” A sob left her trembling lips. It really was him. She had never felt as relieved and ashamed at the same time ever before.

He felt speechless as he released her from the restraints, all too similar to the ones they used on their hostages. By using the force, he released her from the heavy cuffs. Her wrists, arms, neck and ankles were sore and bruised from her fighting against the restraints. Seeing the damage done on her was shocking, it was heartbreaking. Tears stung Kylo’s eyes. He didn’t care that she could see him like that. He only cared about the fact she was alive.

She was too weak to get up, too weak to raise her arms to hug him. Kylo felt it. She was _exhausted_. So Kylo wrapped his arms around her extremely carefully and pulled her into a hug, happy to feel her in his arms. She was overwhelmed with joy to be held by him. Her husband. The man she loved. “I t-thought…” Y/N tried to speak, but the words got stuck in her throat, drowned by her weak whimpers and cries. Each little sound tormented Kylo’s mind.

His beloved wife was a wreck _and he blamed himself._

“Shh, it’s okay, you’re okay…it’s alright,” Kylo tried to comfort her, partly trying to convince himself of it too. He didn’t need her to speak now and frankly, she didn’t have the energy to do so either.

As her face was nuzzled in the crook of his neck, she failed to see the silent tears that spilt from Kylo’s eyes. His scent filled her lungs. His arms made her feel safe again. 

Kylo’s lips trembled. A part of him wanted to speak, the other wanted to be quiet. He didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t remember the last time he cried and felt such heartache, but now he couldn’t fight it.

Someone had done this to his wife! 

**_His wife!_ **

He couldn’t grasp how _anyone_ could ever want to harm her.

“Sir, we’ve captured the target. He is ready for you.” Now was a really bad time to interrupt Kylo Ren. At least, they remembered that Kylo wanted him alive. For now. He would’ve gotten up to teach the stormtrooper a lesson, but he didn’t want to let go of her. Not now, not yet. He could feel how badly she needed him right now. It’s like they were both afraid to let go.

“Keep an eye on him. Transport him to the ship. Then get out of my sight!” Kylo was furious. He didn’t have to tell him that twice. They were left alone again, which was a huge relief.

Kylo sat on the floor with his wife on his lap. She was so weak, it frightened him. This was the contrast of the woman she was the last time he saw her. She had to lean against him just to stay upright. Some of her wounds were fresh, bleeding onto Kylo’s clothes. He could smell the iron of her blood which stung in his nose. Gently, Kylo placed his hand above her stomach, feeling how her wound pulsed in the rhythm of her heartbeat. He noticed that her body was quivering. “You’ll be alright,” Kylo promised her gently. This side of him was so foreign, reserved for her eyes only. He used the force to heal her, focusing on transferring his energy into her. It was raw, he felt **all** of it. They were one through the force. Her most acute wounds closed and healed like magic – disappearing like they were never there. Finally, she had enough energy to be okay, as he promised. She’d need a medical droid back at home, but she’d survive now.

Y/N was strong enough to cup Kylo’s face and kiss him. He kissed her back, tasting her tears and blood, but he didn’t care. No words were a match for the love they showed each other through that kiss. It said everything they needed to know.

They were both alright now.

And Kylo was getting closer to revenge. Garr Caine would be the living form of regret for just long enough until Kylo would kill him. Kylo would enjoy every second of it.

At last, they were home. Y/N was being treated by the medical droids and an actual medic. Kylo could finally visit Garr Caine, which would be awfully unpleasant for Garr. Kylo was still outside the interrogation room, but he could sense that the man was terrified. His fear, cowardliness was radiating like heat from a star.

It would take a lot of self-control to not squeeze the life out of the man on the spot. Kylo wanted it to be slow, like torture he was so familiar with. This was personal.

Finally, he entered the room. Kylo was pleased to see that Garr was strapped down too. _A taste of his own medicine._ Their eyes met and Kylo heard the man’s thoughts which were awfully loud. He was scared out of his mind and surprisingly _angry_. Garr hated Kylo.

Silently, Kylo walked further inside and dug deeper into his mind. It was not a sight for sore eyes what he saw inside Garr’s mind, memories of him harming the woman Kylo loved while claiming to care about her. He saw the sickening fantasies Garr had that revolved around Y/N. He had wanted children with her, with Kylo’s wife. The audacity of this man continued to shock Kylo, making him excited to hear his painful cries.

Kylo saw red as he looked at him.

Kylo force choked the man, struggling to keep himself from snapping his neck immediately. It was more than just _tempting_ , but it would be too kind for him. Garr was in for a living nightmare no one would wish upon anyone - not even their own worst enemies. **“You will regret ever hurting her, _that_ I promise you.”**


End file.
